creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Origin of Laughing Jack
thumb|200pxEs war ein verschneiter Heiligabend im London der 1800er, am Stadtrand lebte ein einsamer siebenjähriger Junge namens Isaac. Isaac war ein trauriges Kind, er hatte keinen einzigen Freund. Während die meisten Kinder Zeit mit ihren Familien verbrachten und ungeduldig darauf warteten, die sorgfältig unter einem wundervoll geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum platzierten Geschenke öffnen zu dürfen, verbrachte der kleine Isaac diese heiligste aller Nächte allein in seiner staubigen Dachbodenkammer. Isaacs Eltern waren sehr arm, seine Mutter war eine sehr strenge Frau, die Isaac daheim unterrichtete. Sein Vater arbeitete bis spät am Abend, allerdings ging ein Großteil seines Einkommens nach Feierabend für Unmengen an Alkohol drauf. Nicht selten kam er betrunken nach Hause, nachdem er aus jeder Bar in London geschmissen worden war, und schrie seine geliebte Frau an, Isaacs Mutter. Gelegentlich eskalierte die Situation auch und er verprügelte sie brutal; wenn er damit fertig war, bestieg er sie in einer Trieb- und alkoholgesteuerten Raserei. Zufällig war diese spezielle Nacht wieder eine dieser Nächte. Isaac blieb still, zitternd unter seinen schmutzigen Bettlaken, bis die Schreie und die lauten Schläge verstummten. Als der arme, verschreckte Isaac schließlich endlich einschlafen konnte, träumte er davon, wie es wäre, einen Freund zu haben. Einen Freund, mit dem er spielen könnte, sodass er vielleicht fröhlich sein und lachen könnte, wie die anderen Kinder in London. Glücklicherweise bedeutete dieser Heiligabend einen großen Wandel für den kleinen Isaac, denn seine völlige Einsamkeit weckte die Aufmerksamkeit eines Engels, der ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für den traurigen kleinen Jungen schuf. Als die Sonne am Morgen des ersten Weihnachtstages aufging, öffnete Isaac seine Augen und sah ein seltsames hölzernes Kästchen am Ende seines Bettes stehen. Mit vor Erstaunen weit geöffneten Augen starrte er das Kästchen an und fragte sich, wer es dort hingestellt hatte. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, Geschenke zu bekommen, vor allem keine Spielzeuge. Die Spielsachen, die Isaac besaß, hatte er alle selber auf der Straße oder in den Abflussrohren gefunden. Isaac rutschte zum Fußende seines Bettes zu dem geheimnisvollen Kästchen und hob es mit beiden Händen hoch. Das Kästchen war wunderschön bunt bemalt, mit Schnitzereien von fröhlichen Clownsgesichtern an den Seiten. An dem Kästchen hing ein Zettel, auf dem schlicht „Für Isaac“ stand. In die Oberseite des Kästchens war ein Text eingraviert. Isaac kniff die Augen zusammen, während er die Worte lauf las, „L-laugh-ing-J-Jack-in-a-b-box…“, er stockte, „...Laughing Jack-in-a-box?” Isaac hatte von einem Jack-in-a-box, von einem Springteufel gehört, aber nie von einem 'lachenden' Springteufel. Neugierig griff er nach der metallenen Kurbel des Kästchens. Isaac drehte die Kurbel und das Lied Pop Goes The Weasel erklang im Rhythmus mit den Umdrehungen der Kurbel. Als das Lied zu seinem Höhepunkt kam, sang Isaac den letzten Vers laut mit, „Pop goes the weasel.“ aber nichts passierte. Isaac seufzte, „Es ist kaputt...“ Er legte das Kästchen wieder zurück ans Ende des Bettes und schlurfte durch sein kleines, verstaubtes Zimmer zu seiner Kommode, wo er seinen schmutzigen Schlafanzug durch seine üblichen lumpigen Kleider austauschte. Plötzlich hörte Isaac ein lautes rasselndes Geräusch von dem Bett hinter ihm. Er wirbelte herum und sah das hölzerne Kästchen heftig vibrieren. Dann schwang ohne jede Vorwarnung der Deckel des Kästchens auf und eine Explosion aus Konfetti und buntem Rauch trat heraus. Isaac rieb sich ungläubig die Augen. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, stand da ein großer, dünner bunter Clown mit hellroten Haaren, einer gekringelten regenbogenfarbigen Nase und gefiederten Schultern an seinem abgerissenen und bunten Clownskostüm. Der bunte Clown breitete die Arme aus und verkündete aufgeregt: „KOMMT, KOMMT ALLE HERBEI! OB GROSS, OB KLEIN! DER BESTE CLOWN ALLER ZEITEN!! Der einzig wahre LAUGHING JACK-IN-A-BOX!!!“ Isaacs Augen leuchteten auf, „W-Wer bist du?“, fragte er. Der bunte Clown stieg mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen vom Bett und sagte: „Freut mich, dass du fragst! Ich bin Laughing Jack, dein neuer Freund FÜRS LEBEN! Ich bin magisch, ich verliere nie die Lust am Spielen, ich bin ein Meister am Akkordeon und ich entwickle mich mit deiner eigenen Persönlichkeit weiter, wenn sie sich verändert... Mit anderen Worten, was auch immer dir gefällt, gefällt mir auch!“ Isaac sah hoch zu dem seltsamen Clown, „W-Wir sind Freunde?“, stammelte er. Jack sah den Jungen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, „FREUNDE? Wir sind BESTE Freunde! Ich bin ganz speziell erschaffen worden, um DEIN nicht so imaginärer Freund zu sein, Isaac.“ Isaacs Kinnlade fiel herunter, „Du kennst meinen Namen?“, fragte er. Jack lachte belustigt, „Natürlich kenne ich deinen Namen. Ich weiß alles über dich! Jedenfalls, jetzt da wir mit der Vorstellung fertig sind... Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Ich-sehe-was-was-du-nicht-siehst?“ Isaac strahlte von einem Ohr zum andern, „ECHT? Wir können Spiele spielen? Das wäre super! Ich... Oh...“ Er stockte, „I-Ich kann nicht... Ich muss zu Mutter runter gehen, zum Unterricht und für die Hausarbeiten...“ Sein Lächeln wich einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck. Jack legte seine Hand auf Isaacs Schulter und sage mit einem warmen Lächeln: „Das ist in Ordnung! Ich warte einfach hier, bis du wieder da bist.“ Isaac schaute zu seinem neuen Freund auf und sein Lächeln kehrte zurück. Dann hörte er die schrille Stimme seiner Mutter von unten nach ihm rufen. „Ich muss dann gehen! Wir sehen uns, wenn ich fertig bin, ok Jack?“ Jack lächelte, „Na klar, Kiddo! Oh, und Isaac!“ Isaac schaute zurück zu Jack, der ihm zuwinkte und sagte, „Du solltest dieses Lächeln öfter tragen. Es steht dir.“ Fröhlich grinsend drehte Isaac sich um und ging aus der Tür. Den ganzen Tag lang erzählte Isaac seiner Mutter von dem phantastischen bunten Clown, der aus einem magischen Kästchen gekommen war, das am Fußende seines Bettes erschienen war. Seine Mutter allerdings glaubte ihm kein Wort. Schließlich überzeugte er seine Mutter, ihm nach oben in sein Zimmer zu folgen, sodass sie Laughing Jack selbst sehen konnte. „Siehst du Mutter? Er ist genau hie-...“ Isaac verstummte, als er den Raum mit den Augen absuchte, in dem sich weder ein magisch tanzender Clown, noch ein mysteriöses Holzkästchen befanden. Isaacs Mutter war nicht erfreut. Sie sah Isaac so drohend an, dass seine Knie schwach wurden und ihm übel wurde. „A-aber Mutter... er war-“ KLATSCH! Isaacs Mutter gab ihm einen schnellen harten Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und seine Lippe begann zu zittern, während er kurz davor war, zusammenzubrechen. „DU DUMMES, UNVERSCHÄMTES KIND! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir so einen kindischen Blödsinn vorzulügen! Wer sollte denn mit so einem nutzlosen Wurm wie dir befreundet sein wollen! Du bekommst Hausarrest für den Rest des Abends und heute gibt es auch kein Abendessen für dich... Was sagt man da, du undankbares Balg?“ Isaac gelang es, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter zu schlucken und eine Antwort zu nuscheln „D-Danke Mutter.“ Seine Mutter funkelte ihn noch einen Moment böse an, bevor sie den Raum verärgert verließ. Isaac ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Rand seines Bettes. Die Tränen flossen in Strömen seine Wangen herunter, als er zu weinen begann. „Stimmt was nicht, Kiddo?“, rief eine Stimme. Isaac sah auf zum Bettrand, wo jetzt plötzlich Laughing Jack neben ihm saß. „W-wo warst du?“, murmelte Isaac. Jack fuhr mit der Hand durch Isaacs Haar um ihn zu trösten, während er leise antwortete: „Ich hab' mich versteckt... Deine Eltern dürfen mich nicht sehen... Sie würden uns nicht mehr miteinander spielen lassen.“ Isaac wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Hör mal. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich verstecken musste, aber ich werde es wieder gut machen! Denn heute Nacht können wir Spiele spielen und massenweise Spaß haben!“, sagte Jack fröhlich. Isaac schaute zu seinem beschwingten Spielkameraden auf und nickte, seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich langsam wieder zu einem Lächeln. In dieser Nacht spielten Laughing Jack und Isaac unzählige lustige Spiele. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung erweckte Jack alle von Isaacs Zinnsoldaten zum Leben und ließ sie im Zimmer herum marschieren. Isaac beobachtete erstaunt, wie seine Spielzeuge von allein durch den Raum spazierten. Dann erzählten Laughing Jack und Isaac sich gruselige Geister-Geschichten. Isaac fragte Jack, ob er ein Geist war, aber Jack erklärte, dass er eher ein kosmisches Wesen sei. Am Ende der Nacht griff Jack in seine Tasche und holte eine Auswahl an leckeren Süßigkeiten heraus. Isaac war wie in Ekstase, als er sich die erste bunte Leckerei in den Mund steckte, es war das erste Mal, dass er etwas so süßes schmeckte. Isaac hatte in dieser Nacht so viel Spaß und lachte so viel, dass es schien, als hätten sich die Angelegenheiten für den kleinen Isaac endlich zum besseren gewendet... Jedenfalls bis zu diesem Vorfall drei Monate später... Es war ein angenehm warmer und sonniger Tag in London, was eine kleine Seltenheit war. Mit der Hilfe seines nicht-imaginären Freundes hatte Isaac es geschafft, seine Hausarbeiten schnell zu erledigen und durfte deshalb nach draußen gehen, um ein wenig zu spielen. Es begann ganz harmlos, die zwei waren hinter dem Haus und spielten Piraten, als Isaac plötzlich bemerkte, wie die Nachbarkatze in den Garten schlich. „ARRGH! FEINDLICHER SPION STEUERBORD!“, schrie Isaac, gepackt von seiner Fantasie. „Aye, ich krieg ihn, Käpt´n Isaac!“, rief der erste Maat Jack mit seiner besten tiefen Piratenstimme. Laughing Jacks Arm streckte sich quer durch den Garten und griff die nichtsahnende Katze, die verzweifelt versuchte, zu entkommen. „LASS IHN NICHT ENTKOMMEN JACKIE, ODER ICH LASS' DICH ÜBER DIE PLANKE GEHEN!“, drohte Isaac. Jacks Griff um die Katze wurde fester und sein Arm wuchs und schlang sich wie eine Anakonda um die kleine Katze, die um ihr Leben kämpfte. Jacks Arm drückte das Tier weiter zusammen und presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Als die Augen des ehemaligen Haustieres begannen, aus ihren Höhlen zu treten, machte es laut PLOPP! Jack löste schnell seinen Griff, worauf die leblose pelzige Hülle des Tieres dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Es war totenstill, während die beiden die verrenkte Leiche der Katze betrachteten. Schließlich wurde die Stille von einem brüllenden Gelächter durchbrochen... von Isaac... „HAHAHAHAHA Wow! Sieht so aus als hätten Katzen doch keine sieben Leben! HAHAHAHA!“, rief Isaac, dem vor Lachen die Tränen in die Augen traten. Laughing Jack begann jetzt auch zu kichern, „Hehe. Jaa... Aber kriegst du keine Schwierigkeiten, wenn deine Mutter die Katze von euren Nachbarn tot in ihrem Garten findet?“ Isaacs Lachen verstummte. „Oh... Du hast Recht... Ähm... Ich... werf' sie einfach zurück in den Nachbargarten?!“ Isaac geriet etwas in Panik, als er einen Spaten nahm und den Katzenkadaver damit aufschaufelte, bevor er diesen zurück über den Zaun warf. Sie gingen schnell wieder nach drinnen und hoch in Isaacs Zimmer. Eine Stunde später kam es dann. Das durchdringende Kreischen von Isaacs Mutter, die seinen Namen rief. Weder Jack noch Isaac sagten ein Wort, als Isaac alleine die Treppe herunterschlich, um seinem Schicksal entgegenzutreten. Jack konnte lautes Geschrei von unten hören, aber er verstand nicht, was gesagt wurde. Nach etwa dreißig Minuten kam ein niedergeschlagener Isaac mit Tränen in den Augen wieder die Treppe hinaufgestiegen, zurück in sein Zimmer. „Also?“, fragte Jack nervös. Isaac starrte auf den Boden, als er antwortete, „Ich... Habe versucht, ihr zu erklären, dass du es warst, der die Katze verletzt hat... Sie hat mir nicht geglaubt... Hat gesagt, du wärst nicht echt...“ Jack runzelte die Stirn, er wusste, dass das alles seine Schuld war. Isaac wischte sich mir dem Ärmel die Tränen weg, "Ich komme in ein Internat... Heute Abend gehe ich... und du kannst nicht mit mir kommen ..." Auf Laughing Jacks Gesicht trat ein schockierter Ausdruck "Was? I-Ich kann nicht mitkommen? Wohin soll ich sonst gehen? "Isaac sagte nichts, sondern zeigte auf das schöne bunte Kästchen, aus der sein Freund gekommen war. "Wieder da rein? Aber ich werde nicht in der Lage sein, da wieder herauszukommen, bis..." Jack hielt inne. Isaac sah auf zu seinem einzige Freund, dem die Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen, "Jack... Ich verspreche, ich werde so schnell wie möglich zu dir zurück kommen!" Jack sah das Kästchen an, dann wieder Isaac. "Und ich werde hier auf dich warten, Kiddo." Jack lächelte, eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange. Er ging zu dem Kästchen und mit einer Rauchwolke wurde wieder eingesaugt, nicht in der Lage freizukommen, bis nicht jemand das Kästchen wieder öffnete. An diesem Abend wurde Isaac ins Internat geschickt. Zum ersten Mal spürte Laughing Jack, wie es war, einsam zu sein. Auch in seinem Kästchen gefangen Jack war in der Lage, die Dinge um ihn herum zu sehen, also wartete er jeden Tag darauf, dass sein Freund zurückkehrte, und jeden Tag wurde das Zimmer älter und staubiger. Laughing Jacks einziger Zweck war es gewesen, Isaacs bester Freund fürs Leben sein, und jetzt wartete er Tag für Tag, Monat für Monat darauf, wieder mit seinem ganz besonderen Freund vereint zu sein. Isaac Eltern lebten noch im Haus, sie kamen aber nie nach oben in das Zimmer. Jack bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit nur, wenn sie gerade dabei waren zu streiten. So wurde Jacks Leben zu einem Leben der Abgeschiedenheit, Einsamkeit und Enttäuschung. Die Jahre vergingen und Jacks einst helle, fröhliche Farben begannen, zu einer farblosen Mischung aus tiefschwarzem Nichts und reiner weißer Leere zu verblassen. Ganz alleine gefangen... für die Ewigkeit und ohne jede Hoffnung. 13 Jahre vergingen bis zu jener Nacht, in der Isaacs Vater ganz besonders betrunken heimkam und wie üblich in einen heftigen Streit mit seiner Frau geriet. Die Situation eskalierte wieder einmal, aber dieses mal stand sie nicht wieder auf. Isaac Vater hatte seine Frau zu einem toten blutigen Brei geschlagen und wurde am nächsten Tag zum Tod am Galgen verurteilt. Da seine Eltern nun beide tot waren, bedeutete dies, dass der jetzt 20-jährige Isaac das staubige alte Haus erbte, in dem er die Hälfte seiner früheren Kindheit verbracht hatte. Laughing Jack war ziemlich überrascht, als er zum ersten Mal nach 13 Jahren die Schritte seines alten Freundes auf der Treppe zum Dachbodenzimmer hörte, aber es war nicht die Wiedervereinigung, auf die Jack gehofft hatte. Isaac sah... anders aus. Er war nicht nur älter, er hatte jetzt auch einen merkwürdigen, finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Er war nicht mehr der hoffnungsvolle und neugierige Junge, den Jack vor all diesen Jahren kennengelernt hatte. Jack wartete gespannt darauf, dass Isaac ihn endlich aus seinem Gefängnis befreien würde, in der er so viele Jahre gewartet hatte, aber Jacks Kästchen stand immer noch unberührt und unbemerkt mit dem ganzen anderen Krimskrams auf einem Regal in der Ecke des Raumes. Isaac hatte seinen alten Freund völlig vergessen, ihn als ein Produkt seiner Kindheitsphantasien abgetan. Überraschenderweise ließ dies Laughing Jack... nichts fühlen. Er war innerlich hohl, 13 Jahre des Wartens und der Enttäuschung ließen den monochromen Clown frei von Kummer und Selbstmitleid. Jack blieb in seinem Kästchen, farb- und emotionslos. Am nächsten Tag ging Isaac weg zu einer Arbeit als Sattler, Möbel reparieren für die braven Bürger Londons. Jack wartete in Gefangenschaft. Stunden später kehrte ein betrunkener Isaac nach Hause zurück und stolperte die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, aber diesmal hatte er eine Begleitung dabei. Es war eine weibliche Begleitung, die er früher am Abend in einer Bar aufgelesen hatte. Sie war wunderschön, mit fließendem blonden Haar, saphirblauen Augen und einem Lächeln, das Herzen zum Schmelzen brachte. Laughing Jacks Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Isaacs Gast angezogen. „Wer ist das? Eine neue Freundin? Warum braucht Isaac neue Freunde? Ich dachte, ich wäre Isaacs einziger Freund?“, fragte Jack sich selbst in seinem furchtbaren Gefägnis. Isaac und seine Freundin setzten sich auf das Bett und plauderten über das Leben in London. Isaac machte einen Witz über das Wetter und beide lachten. Laughing Jack zischte vor Neid über Isaacs neuen Freund. Isaac und das Mädchen schauten sich tief in die Augen, als sie sich zu einem Kuss näherten, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, während ihre Zungen eng umschlungen leidenschaftlich miteinander tanzten. Jack war verwirrt von dieser seltsamen Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen, er hatte sich noch nie zuvor jemanden küssen gesehen. Als die Küsse immer intensiver wurden, bewegte Isaac seine Hand über den glatten Oberschenkel des Mädchens und hinauf zu ihrem Kleid, aber sein Gast wischte die Hand einfach weg. Aber Isaac blieb hartnäckig und wieder fuhr er mit der Hand über ihre glatte Oberschenkel und unter ihren Rock, diesmal legte er seine Hand auf ihre seidigen Unterwäsche. Die Frau war sehr verärgert über Isaacs sexuelle Annäherungsversuche und stieß ihn von sich weg, bevor sie ihm kräftig ins Gesicht schlug. Isaacs Augen verdunkelten sich, als er auf die Frau starrte, seine bis dahin betrunkene Leidenschaft wurde zu schnapsgenährter Wut. Das Herz der Frau begann zu rasen, als sie in das Gesicht des vor Wut kochenden Isaac sah. „VERDAMMTE SCHLAMPE“, schrie Isaac und donnerte seine Faust in das Gesicht des Mädchens. Laughing Jacks Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie Ströme von roter Flüssigkeit aus der Nase des Mädchens schossen. „Was ist das für ein Spiel?“, fragte er sich. Isaac hielt das Handgelenk des Mädchens mit einer Hand fest, während er ihr mit der anderen ihr Höschen herunterriss. Das erschrockene Mädchen versuchte, sich zu wehren, aber sie hatte keine Chance gegen Isaac. Er spielte grob mit ihren Brüsten, bevor er sie brutal an den Haaren packte und mit seiner Zunge in den Rachen der schluchzenden jungen Frau eindrang, die darauf so fest sie konnte auf Isaacs Zunge biss. Jack beobachtete mit vor Neugier weit geöffneten Augen, wie sein alter Freund seine Spielkameradin los ließ und sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt, der sich mit warmem roten Blut füllte. Das erschrockene Mädchen fiel vom Bett und stolperte, als sie in Richtung des Ausgangs hastete. Isaac machte einen schnellen Satz nach vorne und schaffte es, sein fliehendes Spielzeug an ihrem Kleid festzuhalten. Er griff hinter sich und holte mit einem bleiernen Kerzenständer von seinem Nachttisch aus, und schmetterte ihn mit all seiner Kraft auf den Hinterkopf der jungen Frau, der aufplatze wie eine Wassermelone. Das Blut spritzte durch den Raum, während der Körper des Mädchens noch einige Sekunden auf dem Boden zuckte, bevor er völlig erschlaffte. Überall war Blut, ein paar Tropfen gelangten sogar bis zu Jacks Kästchen, der das Schauspiel ziemlich genoss. Das erste Mal nach 13 langen Jahren begann sich ein Lächeln auf Laughing Jacks Gesicht zu schleichen und auf einmal entwich ein kurzes Auflachen seinen kalten Lippen, dann noch eins und noch eins, bis Jack in seinem verschlossenen Kästchen gackerte und johlte vor Lachen. „Was für ein wahnsinnig faszinierendes Spiel“, dachte Jack, als er zusah, wie sich das goldblonde Haar des Mädchens rot vor Blut färbte. Als das Adrenalin wieder zu schwinden begann, wurde Isaac klar, dass er die Leiche loswerden musste. Er hob den leblosen Körper des Mädchens hoch und ließ ihn auf das Bett fallen, dann verließ er den Raum und verschloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er aus dem Haus ging. Er kehrte erst fast einen vollen Tag später zurück und kam wieder in den Raum mit einer metallenen Abfalltonne und seinen Sattlerwerkzeugen von der Arbeit. Dann räumte er alles von dem Holztisch an der Wand gegenüber der Tür und zog das Bett mit der blutüberströmten Leiche in die Mitte des Raumes. Dadurch hatte Isaac nicht nur mehr Platz zum arbeiten, sondern Laughing Jack bekam auch eine ausgezeichnete Sicht auf das ganze Spektakel. Jack sah mit einem breiten Grinsen zu, wie Isaac sein neues Spiel mit der dreckigen Leiche spielte. Nachdem Isaac alles vorbereitet hatte, begann er zu arbeiten. Als erstes legte er den Inhalt seines schwarzen Werkzeugkasten auf der Werkbank hinter ihm. Ein Sortiment von Messern, Hämmern, Zangen und anderen Werkzeugen war jetzt vor ihm ausgebreitet. Seine erste Wahl war ein gebogenes Sattlermesser, mit dem er die Leiche behutsam häutete. Die Haut wurde dann über ein Gestell gespannt um gedehnt und zu Leder verarbeitet zu werden. Nachdem das vollbracht war, benutzte Isaac eine Handsäge, um die Arme, Beine und den Kopf ab zusägen, wobei er einige Madenfamilien in ihren Wohnstätten störte. Er füllte die Abfalltonne mit Bleichmittel und anderen scheußlichen Chemikalien und tauchte die abgetrennten Gliedmaßen hinein, bis das Fleisch sich von den Knochen löste. Isaac fischte die Knochen aus der Leichensuppe und platzierte sie auf dem Tisch, später im Schutz der Nacht brachte er den Mülleimer nach draußen und schüttete die verrotteten Überreste in die Londoner Kanalisation. Die nächsten drei tage lang beobachtete Laughing Jack mit Staunen, wie der inspirierte Isaac den ehemals menschlichen Körper zu einer grotesken Monströsität von Lehnstuhl verarbeitete. Die Oberschenkelknochen wurden zu den hinteren Stuhlbeinen, während er die Schienbeine – natürlich noch mit den Füßen daran – zu den vorderen Beinen des Stuhls machte. Für die Sitz- und die Rückenfläche wurde ein hölzerner Rahmen verwendet, aber als Rand der Rückenfläche diente die Wirbelsäule. Die Armknochen wurden als Armlehnen verwendet und von ein paar Rippenknochen an ihrem Platz gehalten. Die mittlerweile lederne Haut wurde an die Sitz- und die Rückenfläche des Stuhl genäht und das goldblonde Haar fütterte die Sitzfläche aus. Oben auf diesem Höllen-Lehnstuhl saß der Totenschädel, der einst zu dem Mädchen gehörte, das das goldene blonde Haar hatte, die saphirblauen Augen und das Lächeln, das Herzen zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. Isaac war mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden und auch Laughing Jack war beeindruckt von der außergewöhnlichen Kreativität seines alten Spielkameraden. Nach dieser Nacht kam Isaac nie wieder auch nur mit einem Tropfen Alkohol in Berührung, aber jetzt wurde er von einem um einiges makabereren Durst getrieben. In den folgenden Wochen arbeitete Isaac an mehreren Verbesserungen seiner Horror-Werkstatt. Er entfernte die Matratze vom Bett und ersetzte sie durch ein paar dicke Holzbretter, dann befestigte er Arm- und Beinfesseln am unteren Ende und an den Seiten. Das bedeutete, er konnte seine Gäste jetzt für eine längere Zeit unterhalten, ohne dass diese irgendwelche unhöflichen Fluchtversuche unternahmen. Isaac brauchte nur noch eine letzte Sache, bevor er die nächste groteske Party planen konnte. Er arbeitete eine volle Woche daran, es von Hand aus Holz zu schnitzen. Nachdem eine Schicht weißer Farbe aufgetragen war, war Isaacs Werk vollbracht. Es war eine hölzerne Maske, die so ähnlich aussah, wie jene, die beim Karneval von Venedig getragen wurden. Sie hatte eine gefurchte Stirn und eine Troll-artige Nase und würde ihm helfen, die Herzen seiner teuren Gäste mit Furcht zu versetzen. Mit seinem fertiggestellten neuen Gesicht und seinem Zimmer, das in eine blutige Mörderhöhle verwandelt worden war, war für Isaac Lee Grossman endlich die Zeit gekommen, einen neuen Spielkameraden nach Hause zu bringen. In der folgenden Nacht sah Laughing Jack zu, wie der maskierte Isaac Grossman mit einem großen Leinensack, in dessen Inneren sich sein neuester Gast befand, die Treppe hinauf stapfte. Er schüttete den Inhalt des Sacks auf sein Folterbett aus und ein gefesselter, geknebelter und sehr ängstlicher kleiner Junge purzelte heraus, wahrscheinlich nur fünf oder sechs Jahre alt. Isaac löste geschwind die Fesseln des Jungen und hielt ihn fest, während er seine Hände und Füße an dem stählernen Bettgestell festmachte. Endlose Tränenströme flossen über das kleine hilflose Gesicht des Jungen, während er seine Werkzeuge auf der Werkbank ausbreitete. Isaac kam mit einer rostigen Zange wieder und ohne Zeit zu verschwenden klemmte er den Fingernagel am rechten Zeigefinger des Jungen damit ein. Die Augen des Kindes zitterten, als er anfing, durch seinen Knebel murmelnd Isaac anzuflehen, ihn gehen zu lassen. Isaac grinste, als er langsam die Zange nach hinten zog und qualvoll den ersten Fingernagel abtrennte. Der Junge schrie in seinen Knebel, während er sich vor Schmerzen auf den Holzbrettern krümmte, seinen Finger blutüberströmt. Isaac machte dann mit dem Mittelfinger des Jungen weiter, griff den Nagel fest mit der rostigen Zange. Wieder riss er die Zange zurück, aber diesmal brach der Nagel nur zur Hälfte ab. Der Junge jaulte auf vor Qualen, während sich seine zuckenden Finger rot vor Blut färbten. Isaac klemmte den halben Nagel ein und machte noch einen Ruck. Der Nagel riss ab, aber nicht ohne ein gutes Stück Haut mitzunehmen. Sogar Isaac war etwas angewidert von diesem schmerzlichen Anblick, im Gegensatz zu Laughing Jack, der das ganze aus seinem alten, verstaubten Kästchen beobachtete und vor Entzücken über das kranke Vorgehen gackerte. Isaac ging wieder zur Werkbank und tauschte die Zange gegen einen großen Eisenhammer aus. Dann begab er sich zum Fuß des Folterbettes, wo er mit der einen Hand das linke Bein des Jungen festhielt. Er hob den Hammer hoch über seinen Kopf, während der Junge weinte und durch seinen dreckigen Knebel um Gnade bettelte, dann ließ Isaac den Hammer mit all seiner Kraft auf die bloße Kniescheibe des Jungen heruntersausen und zerschmetterte den Knochen mit einem lauten KRACK! Das Kind wand sich vor Pein, seine schrillen Schreie wurden von dem eng gebundenen Stoff-Knebel gedämpft. Während das Kind mit den heftigen Qualen kämpfte, legte Isaac den Hammer auf dem hölzernen Bett ab und kehrte wieder einmal zu der Werkbank zurück, wo er sich mit einem langen, scharfen Messer ausrüstete. Ohne jede Verzögerung begann er, die Worte „Nutzloser Wurm“ in die zitternde Brust des Kindes zu schlitzen. Als er fertig war, war der Junge kaum noch bei Bewusstsein. Isaac kniete sich hin und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Und das passiert mit miesen Kindern, die Leuten Grimassen schneiden...“ Die Augen des Kindes füllten sich ein letztes Mal mit Tränen, als Isaac anfing, die Haut vom Gesicht des Jungen zu schneiden, aber zu Isaacs Überraschung klammerte sich dieser immer noch an sein Leben. Das verstümmelte Kind starrte nur mit seinen großen runden Augen zu Isaac hinauf, was Isaacs Herz mit Wut und Hass erfüllte. „SOGAR OHNE GESICHT BIST DU NOCH EIN HÄSSLICHES STÜCK SCHEIßE“, schrie Isaac, griff sich den Hammer von Fuß des Bettes und begann, dem armen kleinen Jungen den Schädel einzuschlagen. Er schlug immer wieder darauf ein, bis dieser nichts mehr als eine blutige, eingestürzte Fleischmasse war, aus der dickes rotes Blut floss und Klumpen von Gehirnmasse herausquollen. Von der anderen Seite des Raums beobachtete Laughing Jack fröhlich das große Finale, welches seine Erwartungen wirklich wundervoll erfüllt hatte. Isaacs nächster Gast war eine blinde alte Frau, die er zum Tee eingeladen hatte. Sie brauchte ungefähr fünf Minuten um zu realisieren, dass der Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, aus menschlichen Überresten gefertigt worden war, und noch einmal sechs Minuten, um den Weg zur Treppe zu finden, nur um diese herunterzustürzen und dabei wie blöd zu schreien. Isaac entschied, den grausamen Spaß an dieser Stelle zu beenden – mit einem Eispickel durch ihre Augenhöhle. Danach brachte er ein kleines Mädchen mit, das er zwang, Glasscherben zu essen, danach benutzte er ihren Bauch als Boxsack. Die Wochen vergingen und mehr und mehr unglückliche Seelen fanden ihr Ende auf Isaac Grossmans Dachboden, und da die Persönlichkeit des verrückten Grossmans immer dunkler und sadistischer wurde, folgte Laughing Jacks Persönlichkeit, während er in seinem staubigen Kästchen verrottete... bis zu einer sehr kalten Dezembernacht. Die rostigen Nägel, die das Brett mit dem vergessenen Krimskrams hielten, gaben endlich nach und das ganze Ding stürzte zu Boden. Isaac hörte den lauten Schlag von oben und entschloss sich, heraufzusteigen, um der Sache nachzugehen. Er ging über den blutbefleckten Holzboden der Dachkammer, hinüber zu dem herunter gefallenen Regalfach. Isaac fegte ein paar der beim Aufprall zerbrochenen teile zur Seite, wobei ihm endlich auch der alte Springteufel aus seiner Kindheit in die Finger geriet. Isaac nahm von dem alten, angeschlagenen Kästchen kaum Notiz, als er es aufhob und den Staub davon herunter blies. Dann, aus irgendwelchen nostalgischen Gründen, entschied er, die rostige Kurbel des Kästchens zu greifen und daran zu drehen. Ein furchtbar falsch gesungenes Pop Goes The Weasel schepperte aus dem verschlissenen alten Kästchen und als es seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, sang Isaac den letzten Vers mit: „Pop Goes The Weasel...“ Der Deckel des Kästchens sprang auf, aber nichts passierte, es war leer. Isaac hatte nicht mehr erwartet und er warf das alte Kästchen mit dem anderen Krimskrams in den Müll. Nachdem das Durcheinander aufgeräumt war, ging er zur Tür, um wieder nach unten zu gehen, aber sie klemmte. Isaac zog fester, aber die Tür bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Und dann hörte er von hinter sich eine gruselige, kratzige Stimme. „IsSsaAac…” Ein kalter Schauer lief Isaacs Rücken herab und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf, als er sich langsam umdrehte... Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers neben dem Mülleimer stand der albtraumhafte Laughing Jack. Er war komplett in schwarz-weiß, sein entstelltes schwarzes Haar hing in verdrehten Locken herunter, scharfgezackte Zähne dekorierten sein verrücktes Grinsen und seine Arme hingen herunter wie die einer Puppe, wodurch seine überlangen Finger beinahe über den Boden schabten. Dann sprach der teuflische Clown mit einer kratzigen Stimme, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ: „Wie schön das ist, endlich frei zu sein... Hast du mich vermisst, Isaac?“ Isaac war gelähmt vor Angst, „A-aber ich dachte, du warst nicht real... nur eine Einbildung?!“, stotterte er. Jack antwortete mit einem langen, entsetzlichen Lachen. „HAHAHAHA! Oh, ich bin ziemlich real, Kiddo... und ich habe so lange auf diesen Tag gewartet... an dem ich mit meinem besten Freund für immer spielen kann... Ein. Letztes. Mal!“ Bevor Isaac etwas erwidern konnte, streckten sich Jacks lange Arme durch den Raum und wickelten sich um Isaacs Beine. Der gestörte Clown begann, ihn näher an sich zu ziehen und schleppte ihn auf sein eigenes hölzernes Folterbett, während Isaacs Fingernägel über den Boden scharrten. Ohne sich um die Fesseln zu kümmern, schnappte sich Jack 4 Acht-Zentimeter-lange Eisennägel und nagelte Isaac an das Folterbett, indem er sie durch seine Hände und Füße drückte. Isaac knurrte schmerzerfüllt, während er seinen Fänger anschrie: „AAAH! FICK DICH! GOTTVERDAMMTER CLOWNNASIGER FREAK!!“ Laughing Jack kicherte nur, während er Isaacs Kopf mit Gewalt festhielt: „Wenn du nichts Nettes sagen kannst, dann sag gar nichts!“ Jack steckte seine langen, gekrümmten Finger in Isaacs Mund, packte dessen Zunge und zog sie heraus so weit er konnte. Dann griff der Clown hinter sich, nahm ein langes scharfes Messer vom Tisch und begann, langsam durch das Fleisch von Isaacs Zunge zu schneiden. Nachdem sie abgetrennt war, begann Isaacs Mund mit Blut überzulaufen. Jack reagierte darauf mit einem kleinen zylindrischen Metallrohr, dass er als vorübergehendes Atemloch durch Isaacs Kehle schob. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Isaac bereits große Schmerzen und er kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht sehen zu müssen, welche widerlichen Gräuel an seinem Körper vorgeführt wurden. „Komm schon, es macht doch keinen Spaß, wenn du nicht zusiehst!“, sagte Laughing Jack schelmisch, aber Isaac ließ seine Augen fest geschlossen. Laughing Jack seufzte. „Wie du willst.“ Dann hielt er eins von Isaacs Augen gewaltsam offen. Er griff mit seinem langen Arm hinter sich und holte ein paar lange, spitze Angelhaken von der Werkbank. Langsam schob Jack das scharfe Ende des Hakens durch das obere Augenlid hindurch und durch die Haut unter der Augenbraue und darüber wieder hinaus, wodurch er es dauerhaft fixiert hatte. Dann nahm er einen zweiten Haken und steckte ihn durch das untere Augenlid, das er an der Wange befestigte. Jack wiederholte den Vorgang bei dem anderen Auge und kurz darauf stellte eine Reihe von spitzen Metallhaken sicher, dass Isaac absolut nichts verpasste. Dann nahm Laughing Jack das selbe Messer, das er benutzt hatte, um Isaacs Zunge abzuschneiden und begann sich nun auf die Entfernung seiner Lippen zu konzentrieren. Jack schnitt vorsichtig zwei lange Streifen Fleisch von ober- und unterhalb von Isaacs Mund ab, wodurch seine Zähne und sein Zahnfleisch komplett freigelegt wurden. „Hmm... sieht so aus, als hätte da jemand nicht regelmäßig Zahnseide benutzt...“ Laughing Jack lachte leise, während er nach dem Hammer hinter sich griff. Isaac versuchte, etwas wie eine Bitte um Gnade zu nuscheln, aber aus seiner Kehle kam nur gurgelndes Gestöhne. Jack hob den Hammer hoch in die Luft und mit einem gestörten Grinsen schmetterte er ihn nach Unten und machte ein lautes KRACK, als der eiserne Hammer Isaacs Zähne zerschmetterte wie brüchigen Ton. Jack ließ den Hammer fallen und begann vor Lachen zu grölen, als er Isaacs Hemd aufriss. Mit dem schärfsten Messer schnitt Jack Isaacs Brust auf und hinunter bis über den Magen. Isaac stöhnte unter stechenden Schmerzen, während das farblose Monster seine Finger unter die Haut auf seiner Brust zwängte und sie abschälte, um seine fürchterliche Autopsie am lebendigen Leib zu beginnen. Als Erstes fing Jack an, Isaacs Innereien herauszuziehen, auf die selbe Art, wie ein Magier eine Reihe bunter Tücher aus seiner Tasche ziehen würde. Dann, nachdem er ein kleines Stück Gedärme abgeschnippelt hatte, presste Jack ein Ende an seine kalten, schwarzen Lippen und begann, Luft in das stinkende Organ zu pusten. Als er es aufgeblasen hatte, verdrehte er es in die Form eines Pudels und rief mit einem lauten Lachen: „Ich kann auch Giraffen!“ Der schockierte Isaac blieb reglos in seiner Qual, während die Clowns-Kreatur das makabre Ballontier sacht neben Isaacs Kopf platzierte. Für seinen nächsten Trick griff Laughing Jack tief in Isaacs offene Magenhöhle und zog eine seiner Nieren heraus. Mit dieser in der Hand drehte sich Jack zu seinem gefangenen Freund und stellte fest: „Nieren sind nicht so wirklich mein Ding...“ Laughing Jack warf das Organ beiseite und bemerkte, dass Isaac dabei war, in den Tod abzudriften. „Schon müde? Aber wir sind doch so kurz vor dem großen Finale!“, rief Jack, griff dabei in seinen Ärmel und zog eine lange Adrenalinspritze heraus. „Das sollte dich wieder RICHTIG munter machen!“, schrie Jack, wobei er die Nadel in Isaacs Netzhaut rammte und die Flüssigkeit in seine rechte Augenhöhle injizierte. Jack wackelte mit der Nadel und drehte sie weiter in den Augapfel seines alten Spielkameraden, als Isaac mit dem Gefühl einer spitzen Nadel, die über die Rückseite seiner Augenhöhle kratzte. Mit einem gemeinen Lachen riss Jack die Nadel heraus und den Augapfel mit ihr. Isaacs rechts Auge hing nun am Sehnerv aus seiner Höhle und rollte seitlich sein Gesicht hinunter. Jack grinste, „Jetzt, da ich deine volle Aufmerksamkeit habe...“ Dann nahm der heimtückische Clown seinen langen, krummen Mittelfinger und bohrte ein Loch in Isaacs Bauch. Jack senkte seinen Kopf zu dem offenen Brustkorb und riss seinen Mund weit auf. Innerhalb von Sekunden begann sich ein Strom von krabbelnden, dreckigen Kakerlaken aus der Kehle des Clowns und auf Isaacs offene Brust zu ergießen. Jede der ekligen Schaben bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die kleine Öffnung in Isaacs Bauch und füllten ihn von Innen mit widerlichen, sich windenden Insekten. Als sein Bauch mit Insekten aufgefüllt war, begannen die Schaben, seinen Hals hoch zu wuseln und sich durch seinen Mund und seine Nasenhöhlen hinaus zu quetschen. Isaac war nur noch Zentimeter vom Tod entfernt, als sein Peiniger sich neben ihn kniete und in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Es war ein Riesenspaß, Kiddo, aber es sieht aus, als wäre unsere gemeinsame Zeit jetzt vorbei. Aber das ist kein Grund zu weinen, denn ich habe vor, meine Freundschaft auf alle einsamen Kinder auf der ganzen Welt auszuweiten!“ Und mit diesen Worten griff Laughing Jack in Isaacs Brust und riss das noch schlagende Herz heraus. Als er sein Leben auf dem kalten Holzbett aushauchte, sah Isaac sein Leben an seinen Augen vorbeiziehen. Er sah seine Mutter, seinen Vater, das Internat, seine Opfer und der letzte Gedanke, der durch seinen Kopf flatterte, war der an ein ganz besonderes Weihnachten, als er aufwachte und das wunderschöne handgeschnitzte Holzkästchen fand, das seinen allerersten Freund enthielt... Es gibt Gerüchte, dass als die Polizei Wochen später an Heiligabend endlich Isaac Grossmans verrottete, madenbefallene Leiche fand, obwohl sein Gesicht zertrümmert und in Fetzen gerissen war... dass er beinahe... glücklich aussah. ~ENDE~ Original Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Kult-CP